PDKT! Di Kandang Hewan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Di belakang gedung sekolah ada beberapa kandang hewan. Dipelihara oleh sekolah dan dirawat oleh siswa yang bertugas, meski terkadang ada juga yang bertindak secara sukarela karena menyukai binatang. Tergantung dari siswa sendiri. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Romance, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Reiji x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, kiss-scene, bahasa kasar, AU, some mistakes EYD, OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Tidak tahu kali ini apa yang menyebabkan saya terhasut pair ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Kandang Hewan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Di belakang gedung sekolah ada beberapa kandang hewan. Dipelihara oleh sekolah dan dirawat oleh siswa yang bertugas, meski terkadang ada juga yang bertindak secara sukarela karena menyukai binatang. Tergantung dari siswa sendiri.

Namun, ada aturan yang berlaku khusus di sekolah ini. Setiap pagi dan sore, selalu dipilih enam orang perwakilan yang terpilih secara acak dari kelas A-F. Kemudian dibagi menjadi dua kelompok masing-masing tiga orang siswa. Kelompok pertama mendapat giliran pada pagi hari, kelompok terakhir mendapat giliran sepulang sekolah.

Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya Aster mendapat giliran. Ketika masih kelas satu, pertama kali mendapat giliran kelompok terakhir bersama siswa kelas 1-D dan 1-F, untuk yang kedua kalinya masuk kelompok terakhir bersama siswa kelas 1-C dan 1-D.

"Besok, ya?" gumam Aster melihat mading sekolah yang tertempel kertas pengumuman jadwal giliran. Aster menemukan namanya tercantum beserta kelas, dia mendapat giliran pertama.

Berarti besok, ya ... Coba lihat, teman satu kelompoknya dari kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-D. Namanya ..., Reiji Akaba dan Shun Kurosaki.

Siapa, ya?

Aster tak kenal. Tetapi rasanya pernah mendengar nama Akaba. Hm ...

Ah, sudahlah. Besok juga tahu. Permasalahannya sekarang adalah Aster berharap besok ia tidak terlambat.

* * *

Cklek!

"AS-TAAAAAAN~!"

BAM!

Sebuah kamus bahasa Hongaria tebal menghantam wajah tetangga baru yang dikenal Author fic PDKT! Series gila fanatik Aster Phoenix yang hobi muncul kapan saja dan di mana saja semaunya dengan niat yang tidak jelas.

Terus terang, Aster sampai bosan bukan kepalang dengan kedatangan satu makhluk edan yang tidak pernah jera dilempari buku kamus tebal olehnya. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana membuat manusia bejat nan sinting tidak berbudi baik ini kapok.

"As-tan tega! Mengapa Author kamu ini dilempari kamus?!"

Aster mengangkat bahu seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Idih, As-tan kejam, ih. Mas laporin Om, loh!" Ini apa lagi?

Telapak sepatu Aster dengan telak mencium wajah sang Author.

Inilah yang Aster frustasikan. Penyebab utama yang membuatnya selalu terlambat. Sampai-sampai kepalanya pusing sendiri. Pening seketika.

"Selamat pagi, Aster. Hari ini berangkat pagi, ya?"

... Kecuali yang ini.

Aster tidak ingin menoleh. "S-selamat pagi, Om. A-aku ada tugas bergilir pagi ini, jadi harus berangkat pagi." Aster membalas sapaan ramah Om Tetangga sambil berusaha menghalau wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?" Yuushou tersenyum kecil, jemarinya memegangi selang, menyirami tanaman di sekitar halaman kediaman Sakaki.

Aster menggeleng. "Kurasa nanti aku akan beli roti di sekolah."

"Itu tak bagus, Aster. Nutrisinya kurang. Bisa tunggu sebentar? Kebetulan hari ini Youko membuat bekal Yuuya dan untukmu," pinta Yuushou.

Bekal? Aduh.

Aster menoleh. "T-tidak perlu repot-repot!" Tolaknya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas dan bergerak melambai mengikuti kepalanya yang menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Suara tawa Yuushou terdengar renyah. "Ayolah, tidak perlu malu-malu."

"S-siapa yang malu?!"

"As-tan, dong."

"Diam kau ...," desis Aster, melirik jengah sosok Author yang menyunggingkan cengiran nista beserta kamera di tangannya.

"Ahahaha~ pagi-pagi kalian sudah bersemangat sekali, ya." Bapak-bapak ini masih saja tidak menyadari situasi sebenarnya.

"N-nggak kok!" Bantah Aster, bersidekap sambil membuang muka sekali lagi. Pipinya digembungkan sok merajuk.

Oh, imutnya.

"AS-TAAAAAAAN~!" Kukang gila datang menerjang sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang datang berlari dan melompati pagar tanaman, tanpa aba-aba menendang sang Author hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"ENYAH DARI KAK ASTER!"

Nah, ini dia. Bocah bengal yang diragukan anaknya Yuushou Sakaki meski sangat diyakini memang putra Nagareboshi Youko, mantan ketua preman wanita.

Ingin rasanya Aster menggali lubang sumur dan masuk ke dalamnya sekarang juga. Kepalanya pening mendadak melihat Yuuya sok bertingkah layaknya superman, tetapi seragam tidak dipakai rapi.

"Maaf menungguuuu~!"

Oh, itu dia datang. Youko tergopoh-gopoh membawa dua kotak bekal berlapis kain di tangannya.

"Lho? Aster sudah mau berangkat?"

Aster mengangguk. "Iya, Tante. Hari ini aku mendapat giliran tugas pagi di sekolah."

"Ah~ untung Tante cepat-cepat! Nih, buat makan siang di sekolah! Penambah tenaga!" Youko menyodorkan salah satu kotak bekal pada Aster sambil mengedipkan mata. Kotak yang satu lagi sudah lebih dahulu dilempar Yuuya.

"Terima kasih, Tante."

"Dimakan, ya~ itu Tante buat dengan menggabungkan resep Mitchie~~! Kyaaa~!"

Tidak ada yang mau berkomentar jika Youko Sakaki kumat.

"Yuuya ada piket, jadi Yuuya juga turun pagi."

"Kami berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, anak-anak."

Pagi yang heboh seperti biasa di kompleks ini. Mungkin para tetangga pun juga sudah terbiasa.

* * *

Ada rumah kayu yang dibangun di belakang gedung sekolah. Setiap pagi apa bila tidak hujan, jendela harus dibuka agar udara segar dan cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Oleh karena itu, diperlukan kunci untuk membuka gembok pintu rumah kayu tersebut.

Aster sudah ke kantor sebelumnya, sesampainya di sana malah dikejutkan bahwa sudah ada yang mengambilnya lebih dulu. Namun, begitu Aster tiba di depan rumah kayu, tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Siapa, sih, teman satu kelompoknya? Mungkin Aster bisa memberinya satu tonjokan maut. Suasana hatinya sukses memburuk karena Yuuya sempat-sempatnya bikin malu ketika akan berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

Awas saja! Nanti kalau pulang, Aster hadiahi siraman jus tomat!

"Kamu yang bertugas hari ini?"

ARGH!

Aster berjengit, refleks berbalik. Kelereng biruya mendapati sosok pemuda berseragam sama sepertinya, hanya saja siswa tersebut memakai tambahan syal merah panjang dan kacamata berbingkai merah. Belum lagi kain yang terpasang di lengan. Di mana hanya anggota OSIS yang memakainya.

Butuh waktu bagi Aster untuk menyadari siapa yang menegurnya.

"K-Ketua OSIS?"

"Kamu yang bertugas hari ini?" tanya remaja tersebut mengulang pertanyaannya.

"E-eh? I-iya." Aster buru-buru memperbaiki sikap tubuh dan mengangguk. "Aster Phoenix, kelas 2-B."

"Kelompok pertama?"

Aster mengangguk.

"Satu anggota absen karena sakit. Hari terlihat mendung, jadi tugas hari ini cukup memberi makan."

Siswa bermarga Phoenix tersebut bengong. Singkat sekali. Bahkan rasanya kalimat tersebut seperti perintah saja. Apa karena terbiasa menjadi Ketua OSIS? Tunggu, siapa namanya?

"Reiji Akaba, kelas 2-A."

Seakan-akan mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkan Aster, Reiji menyebut nama beserta kelasnya dan berjalan menuju rumah kayu. Anak kunci dipegang tangan kanannya.

Sebelah tangan Aster bergerak menyisir rambut. Huh, tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, ya? Dan kelihatannya bukan tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Aster dan Reiji disambut dengan suara riuh hewan. Cukup ramai, mungkin karena sudah lama menunggu waktu makan.

Aster terpaku begitu melihat kelinci abu-abu. Mengingatkannya pada Yuu di rumah.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tegur Reiji, memecah keheningan.

Aster tergesa-gesa menghampiri meja tempat karung makanan tiap hewan berada di mana Reiji sudah lebih dulu mengambil makanan ayam. Dih! Tipe orang yang menyebalkan. Entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada kakak angkatnya tercinta.

Makanan kelinci dikumpulkan Aster dalam satu wadah mangkuk baru. Yang di dalam kandang akan dikeluarkan dan dicuci, lalu dibiarkan kering hingga kelompok terakhir menggunakannya untuk menggantinya dengan mangkuk pagi ini.

Tanpa Aster sadari, gerakan tangan Reiji terhenti dan matanya fokus menatap Aster lekat-lekat dari mata kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Lama kelamaan, akhirnya Aster mulai merasa diperhatikan. Remaja manis tersebut menoleh ke arah Reiji yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Anu ..., ada apa?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Untuk sejenak, Aster terpikir dua hal. Biasanya seseorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu memerhatikan karena ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, atau dia merasa familiar dengan wajah orang yang dilihatnya.

Sempat terbersit niatan untuk merapikan rambut dan seragam, tetapi nanti malah dikira aneh. Aduh, kenapa juga orang ini harus memandanginya segala?! Mana cuma diam saja!

"Anu ...?" tegur Aster sekali lagi.

"Kamu ...," tutur pemuda berkacamata itu akhirnya, "benar anak kelas dua?"

Huh? Aster mengangkat sebelah alis tak mengerti, mengapa bertanya begitu?

"Iya. Er ..., kenapa memangnya?" tanya Aster balik.

"Kamu tampak lebih muda." Gagang kacamata dibetulkan dengan jari.

Entah Aster harus merasa tersanjung dibilang awet muda atau tidak. Mengingat jarak umur Aster dan kakak angkatnya mencapai dua digit angka, tetapi paras cantik Seto terlihat tampak beda dua tahun belaka dengan Aster. Mungkin karena pengaruh suka mengonsumsi sayuran dan buah-buahan?

"Lalu ..., kenapa kamu pakai baju itu?"

Lah? Pertanyaan apalagi ini? Apa yang salah dengan pakaiannya? Aster memakai seragam laki-laki, kok. Sama seperti yang dipakai Reiji, er, hanya saja size milik Aster satu nomor lebih kecil. Tetapi, tolong, pertanyaan itu memang aneh sekali! Seragam Aster tak kusut, kok. Rapi dan bersih, resleting juga rapi.

"Ini seragam biasa, 'kan? Memang kenapa kalau kupakai? Namanya juga sekolah, mana mungkin aku pakai baju biasa," balas Aster. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Reiji sebenarnya. Apa Ketua Osis ini sedang mengujinya untuk suatu perihal sekolah? Aduh, semoga Aster tidak dicatat kelakukan nakal ...

Kepala dimiringkan, kacamata sekali lagi dibetulkan. Reiji melangkah mendekat, memperhatikan wajah dan postur tubuh siswa di hadapannya sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat maju dan menyentuh dada bidang Aster.

"Lho? Kamu bukan perempuan, ya?" tanya Reiji heran.

...

...

...

...

... Krik krik.

...

...

"ENYAHKAN TANGANMU, BANGSAT! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, KETOS CABUL?!" Aster membentak lantang, emosi naik berupa amarah yang memuncak dan rasa malu yang membuncah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung menghantam kepala Ketua OSIS kurang ajar itu dengan karung makanan kambing. Tentunya sebagai ahli bela diri, Aster menghantamnya dengan kekuatan maksimal hasil latihan menghantam wajah Author setiap hari.

Saking kuatnya hantaman maut yang terbakar emosi, tidak ada yang menyangka Ketua OSIS bernama Reiji Akaba tersebut sampai terpelanting ke belakang dan tersungkur di lantai kayu. Menimbulkan bunyi dentuman keras ketika punggung Reiji bercumbu dengan lantai.

Tidak ada hewan yang bersuara.

Hening melanda menyaksikan pertunjukkan gratisan—gila tapi bukan disengaja—oleh pengurus mereka hari ini. Barangkali bingung, atau malah takjub atas kejadian yang bisa dibilang baru pertama kali terjadi di depan mata. Bukan lagi drama seperti tangan sok bersentuhan, atau kecupan diam-diam.

Namun, tentu saja yang paling bingung dan tercengang adalah ... Reiji.

Reiji terlalu tercengang untuk sekadar mengaduh kesakitan, itu benar. Serius. Reiji juga ahli bela diri, tetapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang membuatnya mampu terjungkal hanya dari satu hantaman. Bayangkan! Reiji dihantam siswa yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya—barangkali dulu pernah, tapi lupa.

Tangan Reiji terangkat mengusap pipi kanannya yang terasa panas karena hantaman maut siswa manis tersebut, tidak lama lagi warna merah di pipi pasti akan berubah menjadi memar kebiruan.

Air muka pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia terperangah bukan main menatap remaja yang di matanya terlihat memesona dan manis. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa siswa ini memiliki tenaga sebesar itu?

Ini gila, siapa sebenarnya siswa ini?

"Ketua Osis bangsat ..., kau perlu diberi pelajaran ...! Kurang ajar sekali! Mana guru yang mewakili?! Tidak etis sekali sekolah ini memilih siswa cabul sepertimu!"

Wuah, bahkan dia tak menahan diri untuk menghina.

Sebelah sudut bibir Reiji terangkat.

"Hm ... Menarik."

Kepala Sang Ketua Osis agak menunduk hingga matanya tersembunyi dari balik kacamata. Pemuda tersebut perlahan berdiri sambil membersihkan seragamnya dari debu di lantai yang belum disapu. Lantas, remaja itu memandang Aster lekat-lekat di mana Aster tengah berdiri waspada. Siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Berani melawan Aster? Hoh, siapa takut!

Mana peduli walau Ketua OSIS atau apalah jabatannya! Persetan dengan itu! Justru kalau perlu Aster sendiri yang mendatangi kantor Kepala Sekolah! Melapor sendiri kelakukan tidak beradab Ketua Osis bajingan ini! Aster benar-benar sudah dibuat malu! Jelas-jelas Aster perkasa begini, malah dikira betina!

"Kamu berani juga. Menarik sekali," tutur Reiji, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, memamerkan seringai iblis.

Aster berani bersumpah tengkuknya terasa meremang, instingnya berbunyi nyaring tanda bahaya.

"Menarik! Ini benar-benar menarik." Reiji melangkah mendekat. Aster memasang kuda-kuda, siap menendang jika Reiji macam-macam. "Heh, berterima kasihlah karena aku memujimu. Ini suatu peristiwa yang langka, baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang berhasil membuatku terjungkal. Baiklah, dengarkan aku, Aster Phoenix ..."

Mata biru Aster memicing tajam. Instingnya berbunyi makin nyaring.

Kedua mata Reiji tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya.

"Mulai sekarang ... kamu akan jadi pacarku!"

...

...

...

...

... Klontang!

Mangkuk jatuh.

Urat kesadaran Aster nyaris putus.

Reiji masih betah dalam posisinya. Menuding Aster tegas dengan pandangan mata penuh akan obsesinya pada Aster. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar penuh keyakinan tinggi.

Helai rambut Aster terasa mencuat.

Mengapa semakin lama karakter baru di PDKT! Series—kecuali Om Sakaki—semakin sinting?

"Oh, Tuhan ... Mengapa muncul lagi orang tidak waras di sekelilingku ...?" keluh Aster frustasi dengan wajah merah padam, antara masih malu akan tindakan cabul Reiji tadi atau masih menahan emosi.

Lagipula, mengapa bisa-bisanya Reiji yang dikira Aster merupakan anak yang kaku dan disiplin ternyata memiliki kepribadian tak kalah edan dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya semenjak tinggal di Maiami?

Tak sadar, Reiji sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah diputuskan. Tidak ada penolakan," perintah Reiji mutlak seraya menggapai tangan Aster sebelum menariknya mendekat.

"Hei!" Aster memberontak. "Lepaskan, Brengsek!" Bentak Aster berang.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka Reiji menariknya mendekat sebelum mendadak Aster merasakan pipinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Kelopaknya naik-turun berkedip-kedip.

"Wah, kulitmu begitu mulus, Manisku. Sesuai disandingkan denganku."

Tolong, ada kelinci narsis.

Secara refleks, sebagai ahli bela diri, Aster mengepalkan tinjunya.

DUAK!

Sayang sekali, bukan tinju yang dilancarkan. Kaki lebih kuat menendang Reiji.

"Hentai! Mesum! Ketua OSIS Bejat! Tukang Sodomi(?)! MATI SAJA KAU!" Hardik Aster berang bukan kepalang. Enak saja mencium pipinya begitu saja! Pipi Aster hanya untuk O—Eh, bukan! Terlalu suci untuk dinodai!

Tidak sudi berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Reiji lebih lama lagi, Aster segera angkat kaki dari sana disertai banyaknya perempatan merah di kepalanya. Sungguh, Aster sebal sekali. Suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Reiji bangun dari tumpukan karung biji-bijian, menepuk seragamnya yang kotor lagi. Lidah keluar menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Menarik sekali ... Aster Phoenix, kelas 2-B."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

 **Me** : Em, setelah dibaca ulang. Saya menyadari bahwa alurnya agak kecepetan. Jadi, ditambah beberapa paragraft.


End file.
